Outlaws Never Go Down Easy
by Nanyoky
Summary: Maggie Starwind's parents are dead and now she will stop at nothing to track down those responsible for their deaths. Sorry, uber bad summary. Rating is for language and violence so far. Just Read and Review!
1. introductions

**Hey again yalls! This is my first Outlaw star fanfic and only my third fanfic on this site. I just got this idea in my head and all you writers know that when we get an idea, it doesnt go away until it's writen down. Since I'm not real positive where I'm going with this one, I would like you all to give your opinion on whether or not I should continue. I won't be offended if you say 'it's crap! scrap it!' so don't think to spare my feelings. Also, advise and ideas are welcome:)**

Outlaws never go down easy.

That's what they always said, as if it would ever make a difference. Maggie Starwind fought the tears threatening to over flow from her chocolate brown eyes. A breeze picked up, playing her dark red hair across her face, a mocking reminder of the father she would never see again. She turned from her parent's graves, knowing that if she ever returned, she would be very different.

* * *

Jim Hawking opened the door of his loft. His eyes went wide when he saw the teenage girl on his door step.

"Maggie, what the-"

Her eyes filled with tears and he paled. She didn't need to say any thing.

"Oh Maggie...I'm so sorry." He hugged her and she started crying unashamedly into his shoulder. A few tears streamed down his face as well. "Come in. I'll set up the couch."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I should have called. I just- just couldn't tell you on the phone. I- I just Cou-couldn't-"

"It's alright Mags," he ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "I don't believe it. Was it pirates?"

"I think so," she nodded. "It was on Blue Heaven." For the first time since she had found her parents' bodies, a smile lit her face. "You know what that means."

He shared her grin for a moment, "You have the ship." Suddenly his voice turned serious, as though realizing what this meant. "You have the ship! Maggie, you aren't thinking of..." the steely look in her eyes was the only answer he needed. "Mags, listen to me, I know your upset now, but just stay here a few days before you do anything rash."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I need to find a crew any way." She raised her eyebrow at him. "Preferably, _the_ crew."

"Oh no," Jim shook his head frantically. "You are _not_ dragging me into this."

"Jim," she looked sadly at him. "I need you. I can't do this alone."

He sighed. "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Jim?"

They both jumped as a young woman with curly brown hair peered into the small living room.

"Oh, sorry," Jim kneaded his eyes a moment. "Maggie, this is Jessica, my fiance. Jess, this is Maggie. Her parents are- were," he corrected himself, swallowing hard. "Gene and Melfina. They were killed and she has no where to go."

"Oh no!" Jessica's kind eyes filled with worry. "Are you hurt? Do you have clothes to sleep in?" She bustled off, finding a nightgown and blankets for Maggie.

"You see?" Jim tried to sound calm and reasonable. "I have a _life_ now. Being an outlaw was never my first choice in professions." He swallowed again. "Melfina was the only mother I ever had. And Gene," he gave a wry smile. "Well, I couldn't chose a better big brother. But I'm not leaving Jessica to seek revenge for them now."

"You'll feel different in the morning." They chorused. Jim shook his head.

"Stubborn as hell," he sighed. "Just like your dad. Alright, I'll humor you for now, but I'm not making any promises."

"You will," she smiled. "Just you wait."

* * *

Maggie woke to the smell of omelets and toast. For a moment, she could kid herself that it was her mother yawning over the stove and that her father was still snoring away in bed. She could pretend that when she was fully awake, she would sneak into her parent's room and dump a glass of water on his face, and he would chase her around the ship, just like when she was six. When he caught her, he would spin her around in a wide arc, laughing as she screamed for him to put her down.

But it would never happen again. She would never eat her mother's cooking or practice shooting with her father, again. The old part of her life was over, and now she had to move on. She swiped the tears angrily from her eyes, promising herself they would be the last ones she would cry until she had avenged her parent's deaths. Maggie stood up, pulling her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"You're up!" Jessica smiled at her from the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?" Then she winced. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question."

"It's alright," Maggie tried to look as well rested as possible. "I didn't sleep that bad." The circles under her eyes must have betrayed her, because Jessica gave her a knowing look.

"Sure, and I suppose you'll next tell me the moons spin around the sun."

Jim staggered into the kitchen in a similar state as Maggie.

"Mornin," he mumbled.

"Good morning Hun," Jess flipped an omelet one handed, just like Maggie's father used to do. "Sleep at all?"

"A bit."

"Why do you two insist on lying?" she shook her head. "You've lost your parents," she pointed the frying pan at Maggie. "And you've lost some of your best friends in the universe." she turned the pan to Jim. "What's the problem in admitting that you lost sleep over it?"

Jim smiled, shaking his head. "And this is why I love you."

"Shut that mouth of yours and eat."

"Yes dear."

Maggie grinned impishly. _Whipped! _She mouthed at him. He threw a roll at her. Maggie giggled. She knew she was right to come to Jim first. He had always been like an older brother to her, taking care of her when she was too young to fly with her parents. She muttered her thanks to Jessica as she set out the food. It was Delicious, almost as good as her mother's.

"So I figure we'll find Aisha first," she made sure Jim's mouth was full before starting. "Last I heard she was here on Sentinel 3. Have you heard from Sazuka? I've no clue where she disappeared to. I checked Gilliam's records and all I know is that she isn't on Blue Heaven."

Jim choked on his toast. "What?" he croaked after she pounded him on the back. "Well... I thought maybe you could stick around here for a few days. Get your things in order." He resisted the urge to add, 'put your head on straight for once.'

"Fine," she shrugged. "I need to do a few repairs on the ship anyway."

"You have money?" Jim asked shrewdly. "Maintenance crews are killers for cash."

"If there's one thing I learned from Dad," she grinned. "It's how to fix the Outlaw Star with my own two hands. He said he didn't want me stranded on some planet, scraping for cash."

"I wish he learned that lesson a long time ago," Jim grumbled. "_I _was always the one scraping for the cash."

"That's why he needed a new plan when you left," she grinned. "All I need to pay for is parts. And I think I can manage that for now." She chewed her omelet thoughtfully. "It will take me... three days. Tops. Don't worry, I'll figure something out, and when I do, we can go find Aisha and Suzu."

"Stubborn as hell," Jim grumbled. Jess winked at Maggie.

"Was he ever a morning person? Or did I do this to him?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask-" she caught herself before she said 'my dad.' "Aisha or Suzu." she amended.

* * *

"Jim? Is that you?" Maggie called from the cock pit of the Outlaw star. "Chuck me a wrench, will ya?" A wrench was pressed into her open palm. "Thanks. What'er ya doin here? I thought you had to work at the shop until six."

"I don't know who Jim is," said a voice good naturedly. "But if he got a pretty thing like you, I envy him already..." The words died on the young man's lips as the barrel of an old caster gun was shoved under his jaw. He swallowed, but regained his composer rather quickly. "Now that isn't very friendly, now is it?"

"Call it a fruit basket and we're even," Maggie snarled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a kid lookin for the captain of the newest ship on the planet." he shrugged. "Can you put that antique down now?"

Maggie holstered the weapon reluctantly. "What do you want with the captain," she crossed her arms over her stomach, remaining rigid and foreboding. The boy on the other hand, stood non chalantly, his thumbs in his pockets.

"I was wondering if I could get a job," he shrugged. "I haven't seen much of a crew hanging around here. I haven't even seen the captain yet, so I figured I'd check it out to see if they're hiring."

"Really?" Maggie raised an eyebrow at him. "What skills could you offer a ship of this stature?"

"Well," he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I work navigation usually but I can fly in an emergency."

"Hmm," Maggie thought hard. She couldn't believe it. The answer to her prayers was standing right in front of her, with the biggest smart ass grin possible on his face. She couldn't pilot the Outlaw star. She was needed in the large glass tube. She was the only person alive with the ability to lift the ship off. But still... how could she trust him? "What do you expect of payment?"

"Well," the boy looked uncomfortable. "Room and board, actually. I don't need anything else."

"What a lucky thing," she smirked. "That's all... the captain's got. Is there a cruiser you can demonstrate your skills with?"

"I dunno," he shrugged again. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet, actually."

She snorted. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." She jerked her head at the door. "Come back here tomorrow. I'll try to get the rest of the crew to come," she tried to think fast. How long would it take to convince the others to come?

"Wait! I haven't even gotten your name yet!" he protested when she turned back to dismantling part of a control panel.

"I haven't gotten yours yet either," she commented, bent over her work. "And you being the gentleman, I assumed you'd introduce yourself."

"I'm sorry," the boy stuck out his hand without missing a beat. "I'm Jack."

"You got a last name Jack?"

"Nope," he replied easily.

"Alright then Jack Nope," a bit of humor danced in her brown eyes. "I'm Maggie Starwind, but from now on you will address me as Captain."

**So what do you think? Should Aisha and Sazuka come with? or would that be too convienient? Should I hire a whole new crew? Suggestions are extreamly helpful!**


	2. Bad memories

**Sorry if you wanted me to update... I get easily distracted (example: see my suzuka one shot, no one has reviewed and that makes me think it sucks but what evs) Thank you to my three lovely reviewers, ICB, Misery DeSoul, and Gaurdian's light. You guys are the coolest, and way better reviewers than me because you actually give good advise!**

**This whole chapter is kind of character building, flash backs, and random crap that I find vaguely amusing but just looks stupid or weird to other folk. Sorry, I know Jim is wwwaaayyy OOC, but it's difficult you see. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, last I checked I did not own my favorite anime of all time... but I'll get back to you, just in case that situation changes.**

Maggie wandered through the streets of Sentinel 3. They were very different from what she remembered. She thought about the boy who had come asking for a job.

_Damn kid wouldn't know a grappler if it got shoved up his ass._ She thought moodily. _Probably some city kid, run away from home to look for adventure._ Maggie hated people who talked of adventures and pirate hunting as though it was all some fun weekend jaunt, where everyone comes home in the end. Her parents weren't the only ones she had lost.

_George, Beka, Candi, Jixy, Brandin. _She chanted in her head, _And now, Mom and Dad too. The list keeps getting longer._ She punched the nearest wall in frustration. _Candy and Brandin weren't even involved! Killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people. _

Passers by stared at the red headed teen, her green cargos slung low on her hips along with a heavy leather tool belt, as she beat the cement wall with her fist, sweat pouring into her eyes._ I will not cry. Not today._

The weight of the castor felt heavy on her belt, bringing things to mind she had always accepted before, never questioned. _This gun has killed so many people, and Dad was the one pulling the trigger. Was he ever wrong? Did he ever leave a family without a father because they were in the way?_ She had always pictured the people Gene had killed as faceless bastards of greed and malice. But now that her father was gone, she couldn't help question his earlier life. _I wasn't there when he first went into space, when he first became an outlaw. He could have killed thousands of innocent people and just never spoke about it... There were a lot of things we never spoke about... No one knew him back then. Except Jim. _That was another reason Maggie had sought out the mechanic so early, he had known both her parents from the very beginning. He would know if Gene ever killed someone who didn't deserve it, or if Melfina ever wanted a different kind of life for her only child.

Maggie snorted softly to herself. She couldn't imagine a different upbringing, even if it had been unconventional. Her friends, teachers and role models were criminals, anywhere between petty thieves to wanted outlaws like her parents. They taught her everything she needed to survive and more. Maggie appreciated this knowledge now more than ever, when she needed it. When she had found her parents..._No_. She stopped her train of thought before it brought her to that day. _That's over and done with._

She finally found the building that Jim and Jessica lived in.

"M' back!" she called out, throwing her belt onto the couch. Maggie didn't bother to put the caster into a safer location, she didn't want to feel the weight of it any more today.

"How are you doing?" Jess stuck her head out from the laundry room.

"I fixed the compensators and landing gear," Maggie completely ignored Jess's question. "Then some kid came askin for a job."

"Really?" Jess tactfully didn't pursue the subject. "Will you hire him?"

"I dunno," Maggie pulled her fingers through her hair wearily. "If he can _fly_, maybe. But I just dunno." She didn't know how much to tell Jessica about her plans. She hadn't expected anything to keep Jim on Sentinel, but she liked Jessica and didn't want to do anything to force the couple apart.

"Jim told me everything," Jessica must have read the look of uncertainty on her face. "Even before last night, he was always talking about you and your parents. You're his family and he'd do anything for you."

"But what about you?" Maggie asked awkwardly. "If he came with me, what would you do?"

"Depends," Jess smiled. "If you'll have me, I'll come with. I may not look it, but I can fire most things pretty fair. Besides," she grinned. "You mechanic types need someone for food preparation. And if you think it won't take long, I'll stay and work at the diner. Don't think you're messing anything up. I would never begrudge you for coming here. Jim would understand if _my_ niece needed help, so I'm not about to turn _you_ down."

"Thanks," Maggie mumbled, embarrassed. "I really _am_ sorry about all this. I just needed a place to go, and people to crew the ship. I am screwing things up, I know I am. But I promise, after this, you'll never see me again."

"That would be a shame," Jess smiled warmly. "I wouldn't want to hunt you down for the wedding."

"Yeah well," Maggie replied, flopping onto the couch on her stomach. "Maybe one more time. But I'll have my own money by then, so I won't be mooching off of you anymore."

"I'm home!"

"Hey Jim!" the girls chorused.

"Mmmm, what smells so-" Jim stopped short, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Maggie's shoulder, which was partially bared by her comfortable black muscle shirt. "Maggie! What the hell is that!?"

"Do you like it?" Maggie glanced fondly over her shoulder. "Dad payed for it for my sixteenth. I'll take this over a car any day."

"No I don't like it!" Jim raged, his face turning a bright red. "You're seventeen! You don't need a tattoo! Is that even legal?!"

"I dunno," she shrugged, making the star on her shoulder bob up and down. "And you're missing the point. No one _needs_ a tattoo. I'm a Starwind, so I wanted it done."

"How could Mel allow this," Jim moaned. "You're a _teenager_, you're still a kid!"

"You killed pirates when you were years younger than me," she pointed out, slightly needled that he had called her a kid.

"This is different," he snapped back. _I_ was an orphan with no one but a gun toting bachelor to take care of me. _You_ grew up with parents! Sensible parents- well, a sensible mother at least."

"Aw, come on," she rolled her eyes. "You're acting like I'm five. Lighten up."

Jim tried to speak for a few minutes, gulping air like a fish. Finally, he just threw up his hands and left the room, grumbling darkly.

"What's up with him?" Maggie mumbled.

"He's just worried about you," Jessica smiled at her kindly. "He's probably thinking that you are growing up too fast. And that he was too busy with his own life to realize it."

"You have to grow up fast, with my life," Maggie said, not meaning to sound so cold. "Well, you know. Things happen, and you can't really go back to being a kid after them."

_Maggie staggered into the kitchen to find her mother at the stove as usual, and her father chugging out of the milk carton. _

_"Ewww, Dad that's nasty," she wrinkled her nose at him. _

_"You had better not be drinking straight out of the carton again Gene," Melfina called warningly over her shoulder. _

_"I wasn't," Gene threw the empty container over his shoulder and into the garbage. _

_"He was," Maggie sat at the table. "I think he deserves to be punished." _

_"Hey!" _

_"It's kind of sad when you act more like a kid than I do," Maggie pointed out, flipping through the paper. "Would ya look at that, they've got the parts we need on sale. Wanna go check 'em out today?" _

_"Why don't you go ahead, kid," Gene turned, helping his wife with the pancakes. "Hell, I don't even remember what all we need. You'll figure it out on your own. Besides, I got some stuff to take care of today."_

Maggie sat up on the couch, shaking uncontrollably. She took great steadying gulps of air, warding off the sick feeling in her stomach. She stumbled into the bathroom, turning the hot water up in the shower._ I haven't showered since then._ She realized, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was lank and greasy, plastered to her head by sweat and oils. Her dark skin was streaked with dirt and grease, giving the impression that she had war paint all over her face. Maggie pulled at the dark circles under her eyes. _I look like a frigging drug addict. I doubt I've had a full hour's sleep straight since then._ She mused, stripping off her filthy clothes and stepping under the scalding spray. She found soap and shampoo to make herself as clean as possible. For a moment, her bangs swung, dripping in front of her eyes and she swallowed heavily._ Damn, I need to cut it again..._ she fought down the panic rising up in her throat, pushing memory to the back of her mind.

But her mind couldn't help taking her to another time, another clean, stark bathroom just over a year ago. When the water swirling down the drain ran red.

"Dammit," she mumbled, as though it would stop the flood of images rushing through her mind. She remembered every detail, and had almost gotten over it... then Blue heaven happened, and she started thinking of it again. Every detail of that day was etched in her mind. The muffled shots, the screams... the blood. She shivered. There was so much blood, more than you would think.

She looked around the brightly lit bathroom for a scissors, a knife, any thing sharp enough to cut hair. Not seeing anything, she turned off the water, and dug in her cargos for her pocket knife. She didn't want to use it, it held too many memories for her to feel comfortable with it. But her stomach had already begun to turn and twist.

_This is nothing like before, _she told herself firmly. _Then, there was nothing I could do. Now I have a plan. No one else is going to get hurt. _She pulled her hair tight and started cutting off several inches, chunks at a time. When she was through, she dried off, dressing quickly. The sun was just coming up and things seemed more friendly in the orangish light. Maggie peered at her reflection again.She grinned, her clothes were still filthy, but at least her skin was no longer suffocating. Her hair looked like it had been cut with a weed whacker.

_I look like shit._ She thought proudly.

When she left the bathroom, Jess was already at her post in the kitchen, buttering toast.

"Good morning," she smiled cheerily.

"Mornin," she looked curiously around the room. " Where's Jim?"

"Still asleep, poor guy. Tossing and turning all night. Did you sleep any better?"

"A bit," Maggie blushed. "I had... dreams though. Woke up a bit early. Sorry if I was too loud."

"Nope," Jess shook her head, making her curls bounce. "I woke up at my usual time and heard the shower. I didn't want to wake Jim, so I called the shop and told them not to expect him today."

"That's good," Maggie nodded her approval. "We need to test that kid today."

"How?" Jessica frowned. "You aren't going to take your ship out are you?"

"Yup," Maggie nodded. "That's the plan. There's no better way to test the guy's skills than to actually take him out."

"But won't that waste a lot of time? Not to mention fuel?"

"Of coarse," Maggie grinned broadly. "But it'll be real fun."

"What time is it?" Jim croaked from the doorway, rubbing his eyes. When he glanced at the clock, he yelped. "Holy shit! why didn't you wake me up!?!?" He ran from the room, returning a moment later, trying to pull on a tshirt and hop into a pair of jeans at the same time. "How- could- you- let- me- sleep?" Maggie and Jess watched with mild interest as he accentuate each syllable with a hop. "I'm- over- an- hour- late! Ah!" He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Relax," Maggie interrupted his fresh string of curses. "Jessica called the shop and told them you wouldn't be in. We need to find Aisha, Suzuka and test a job applicant."

"Plus you need the sleep," Jess pointed out, waving a spatula at him threateningly. "And don't even think about sneaking in. I told them it was a family emergency and you wouldn't be able to concentrate on your work. And it's true. I talked to Rian and he said you were distracted all day yesterday. He said he didn't know if it was legal to give you power tools, the state you were in."

Once they had calmed him down, Maggie was on the attack again.

"So, you know where Aisha lives?"

"Well... it wouldn't take long for me to hack in but..." Jim averted his eyes. "Maggie, this whole revenge thing..."

"Jim, this isn't about revenge," her eyes glinted dangerously. Jim shivered. Maggie may have her mother's eyes, but hers held a spark of defiance that Melfina never possessed. "Alright, maybe it is a little personal, I'll grant you that. But those bastards aren't just going to stop with mom and dad, they'll just keep killing."

"But why do _you_ have to be the one to stop them?" Jim argued, exasperated. "You're a teenager! There are people trained to track down criminals like that. The Space forces-"

"The Space forces don't give a damn about real people!" Maggie's temper flared. "All they care about is arresting good people for no reason! I'm going to track down these bastards cuz the Space forces sure as hell won't!"

"You're right," Jim shook his head sadly. "It hurts like hell to admit it, but your right Mags. We live in one damn messed up place. Fine, I'll help you find them, but I'm still not promising any more than that!"

**Sorry, randomness galor. I'm not sure if I made this very clear before, but I have no clue whatso ever where I'm going with this. Well, I've a Vague idea, but help would be greatly appreciated! And reviews! Outlaw star fans are way better reviewers than Tamora Pierce folks, you rock! show how much you rock, by reviewing and giving me a wealth of fantabulouse ideas and knowledge! But make sure it's constructive. I don't want no one telling me 'You suck! Don't bother trying to improve your writing, cuz it's impossible to fix somethin that broke!' If that's what you think, just don't review and I'll get the message.**


End file.
